<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Key to His Heart by charmergirl2468</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831061">The Key to His Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468'>charmergirl2468</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Despair from the heart universe, F/M, OC, Rantaro deserves cuddles, no beta we die like men, use of the Love Hotel Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Monokuma woke her up at 3 in the morning. Now Kokoro gets to learn about that key she got</p><p>A small diversion of Despair From the Heart where Monokuma waits a day to reveal the Secrets Motive, thus Kokoro gets to try out the Love Key</p><p>Rated T purely for the swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rankari, Rantaro Amami/Kokoro Hikari, Rantaro Amami/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Key to His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMewtwo_Writes/gifts">AmazingMewtwo_Writes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this entered my mind when Mew herself confirmed that our blue babu got a fucking Love Hotel Key. Not for any sexy times, but because Rantaro deserves all the kisses and cuddles! <br/>Also go read Despair From the Heart, it’s a really cool fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">“Kokoro”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A voice called out to her. She didn’t want to wake up yet. She still felt tired, even though she was still mostly asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Koookoroooooo”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just wrapped her head in pillows and blankets. Let her sleep, dammit!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For fuck sakes, WAKE UP”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shout was enough to make the blue girl shoot out of bed and end up ass first on the floor. A groan of pain was all she had in response to the two-toned devil bear who was now at eye level with her. All she could do was glare in her sleep deprived state.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what do you want? It’s…” she trailed off as she reached for her monopad. She slid it off her nightstand to look at the time. She tired her best to give a harder glare. “It’s 3 in a freakin’ morning, you fnaf reject”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Upupupu, don’t you want to learn about that key you’ve been oh so curious about?” He sneered, resting his little circle paws on Kokoro’s knees. She quietly shoved him off her and said “Continue” in the most deadpan voice she could muster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Upupu, that key opens up the way to a very special place. It might not have been immediately seen, but the Love Hotel can still be used!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love Hotel?” She can admit; she was curious. She’s heard adults and even a few friends talk about them but no one ever told her what a love hotel was. Her best guess was a hotel people made-out in, since it was usually talked about by couples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup yup! By having that key, you’ll be able to go to the hotel and clear out some of those teenage hormones! Of course, you’ll be in the love suite with another person. The love hotel isn’t for soloing it out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, do I get to choose?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weeeeeell, if you were thinking about a certain someone, they’re probably gonna be there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokoro clutched the key as her mind started to race. She does remember her last thoughts before sleep. Rantaro…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I should warn you!” The monochrome bear continues, “By going into the love hotel with someone, you’ll have to play their ideal. The hotel has a funny effect on people and they end up in a strange dream-like daze. So do your best to play into their fantasy so they don’t wake up unsatisfied!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She contemplated her options. On one hand, this feels pretty gross due to the implications of doing anything to someone in a “Daze”. On the other, she might be able to see what’s bothering her crush and help him if need be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, I’ll go” Kokoro finally agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okie dokie then! Gooooood luck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she pasted out again.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke back up, she was laying on something round and very soft. She sat up, she could see she was in a room completely covered in pink. Save on one third of the room that she rather quickly drew a curtain over. Still, it was a nice room, if not a little over decorated for kissing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the door opening made the Ultimate Lucky Student turn to it, seeing Rantaro step in. Her heart skipped a beat as he approached her, a bit more genuine of a smile than he usually gives gracing his face. Right, he’s already under the rooms spell. She has to play to some ideal. What kind of ideal could Rantaro be thinking of?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kokoro? Is everything alright?” He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. If not his voice, then his hand going through her hair, petting her would’ve for sure gotten her attention. Even she could tell she was pure red from blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m Fine” she stuttered out, nerves making it hard to talk. Rantaro just gave an airy chuckle as he kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we’ve been together long enough for me to know somethings bothering you. What’s wrong, babe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That string of words caused Kokoro to short circuit and nearly shut down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together!? Babe!? It felt both like a dream come true and a cruel joke. She almost couldn’t talk from her brain trying to hard reboot itself to even just scrabble for an answer to his question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I guess… I’m just worried about you…” she managed to get out. It’s the truth and it seems his ideal was just being in a relationship. Considering how he’s talked about his dad, she can see the appeal of just having a solid relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh… I guess I did say I was leaving…” he muttered. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Kokoro was thinking of the implications of this fantasy. Leaving? Is he talking about leaving to find his sisters? Maybe his fantasy is having a lover that’ll stick by him while he looks for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t I go with you?” The blue girl inquired, hugging back. Even with the sketchy setting, the physical contact was so relieving. His hug got tighter; not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to be noticeable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kokoro, we’ve been over this” he stated, one hand petting the back of her head, “I’ve already lost my sisters. I can’t loose you too. I… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m stronger then that!” She boasted, moving so she could look him in the eye. She had a confident smile on. The blunette hoped her enthusiasm would comfort the taller boy. His grimace said otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe, I’m being serious” he stated, “Please, don’t follow me. I can’t loose you too”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokoro bit at the inside of her cheek. She doesn’t want him to be unsatisfied, but she also doesn’t want him to up and leave her. There had to be compromise, something that could only happen here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I’ll stay…” she relented, “But for tonight, you’re staying with me. We’re gonna cuddle until you can feel how much I love you even when you’re away. Ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled and kissed her forehead again. “That I can happily agree to”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled her onto the bed, holding her close as she laid on top of him. His lithe fingers got lost in her hair again as they wrapped around each other. She could even note how warm he was. The pleasant kind of warm that wasn’t clammy and uncomfortable, but as if a blanket was wrapped around you on a winter day. The kind of warm that fit Rantaro just perfectly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes closed in content as she nuzzles into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as a soothing rhythm, almost like a lullaby. It was a wonderful, blissful, quiet moment she didn’t want to wake up from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you” was all she could whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro used one hand to tilt her head towards his, smiling down at her. “I love you too, Kokoro” he said, leaning down and kissing her. She was quick to return the favor, her own hand feeling her crush’s soft green hair. It felt right; the best thing ever since this killing game started. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DING-DONG-BING-BONG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She awoke in her own bed again, blinking the tiredness from her eyes. Last night… was that all a dream? It felt so real. Her fingers ghosted her lips, the sensation of the kiss Rantaro gave still there. Even if it was just a dream, it was the best dream she’s ever had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she’s just tempted to go get another one from the arcade.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took entirely too long to write. Plus it’s cheesy and probably OOC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>